I'm Here For You
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi cahanya. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum.. senyum penuh kebahagiaan tanpa semua kepahitan hidup ini.. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Maka akan aku lakukan. Mulai dari sekarang hingga seterusnya, aku akan menjadi malaikat penjaganya.../ChanBaek Yaoi! RnR please.. DLDR
1. I'm Here

_**Aku **__**hanya ingin berada di sisinya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi cahanya. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum.. senyum penuh kebahagiaan tanpa semua kepahitan hidup ini...**_

_**Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Maka akan aku lakukan. Mulai dari sekarang hingga seterusnya, aku akan menjadi malaikat penjaganya...**_

* * *

_**Chanyeol POV**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah rumah kayu tua yang sangat besar. Kutarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu rumah besar itu.

Sunyi. Sangat sunyi malahan. Hanya suara lantai yang berderit yang terdengar olehku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan. Semua perabot dengan nuansa klasiknya sudah tertutupi oleh debu.

Tentu saja, sudah lima tahun rumah ini tidak dibersihkan. Sudah lima tahun rumah ini tidak dihuni oleh pemiliknya.

Tapi sekarang tidak, dia sekarang sedang berada di sini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Aku tau jika dia sekarang pasti sedang berada di kamarnya dan berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tempat favoritnya dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari bukit ini.

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Dan aku dapat melihat bahwa dia memang sedang berada di balkon.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Sapanya padaku sambil tersenyum manis dan sorot cerianya. Ceria yang tampak suram.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Aku benar benar merindukan pria kecilku ini. Aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Aku mendekatinya yang sedang terduduk di lantai balkon, dan kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Bukannya tidak ada kursi di sana, tapi memang kondisi rumah itu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kata berantakan.

"Lama kau tidak berkunjung," Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus melipat origami di tangannya.

Aku hanya diam dan terus memperhatikannya. Wajahnya terus saja tersenyum. Senyum yang tampak lelah. Badannya makin kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke botol botol yang berceceran di sekelilingnya. Aku tau jika itu obat anti depresi. Aku benar-benar merasa gelisah karenanya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun menangkap pandangan gelisahku. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Lihat, betapa buruknya dia dalam berbohong. Tidak mungkin kau baik baik saja dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ayo kita bersih-bersih," Ajakku mengubah suasana. Dan siapa sangka jika jawabannya benar-benar membuatku merasa sakit seketika.

"Nanti saja, aku mau menunggu adikku pulang, dia sedang bermain bersama temannya" Ucapnya masih terus melanjutkan origaminya.

Rasanya sekarang aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Membawanya kepelukanku dan tidak akan kubiarkan lepas lagi.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Eunchan?" Tanyaku lembut. Aku mencoba agar suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Ayolah Yeol, kau tau jika aku ini ceroboh," Ucapnya sambil menghentikan kegiatannya melipat origami. "Aku bahkan pernah tidak sengaja membuang kertas ulangan Eunchan sampai-sampai dia marah padaku," lanjutnya sambil kembali melipat origaminya.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan origami di tangannya. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada etalase yang berisi banyak sekali origami bangau.

"Bagus bukan?"

Aku kembali beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini menatap origami bangau yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Kau suka origami?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ini kesukaan Eunchan. Kau ingat dulu Eunchan pernah memenuhi kamarnya dengan origami?"

Satu hal yang ku tahu, Baekhyun tersenyum ceria saat membahas adiknya. Aku sangat menyukai senyum Baekhyun, senyumnya sangat manis. Tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya sakit melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ini.

"Eunchan pernah bilang padaku jika dia ingin membuat seribu burung bangau. Seribu burung bangau artinya keberuntungan," Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil menyelesaikan origami kedua.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah melesaikannya, sayang sekali. Jadi setidaknya aku ingin memenuhi keingannya yang satu itu saja,"

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju etalase yang penuh dengan bangau itu.

"Setidaknya dengan begini Eunchan pasti senang,"

Aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dari kaca etalase. Ia tersenyum, bibir tipis itu tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Saat pulang nanti dia pasti akan senang melihat bangau-bangau ini,"

Aku mengepal erat kedua tanganku dan segera beranjak menuju Baekhyun. Kupeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan, hingga dua bangau yang tadi dibuatnya jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Chanyeol?"

Senang sekali rasanya saat dia memanggil namaku seperti itu. Padahal saat dia masih di rumah sakit dia sudah tidak mengenaliku.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam," ajakku dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Ya, ayo kita makan, tapi setelah aku meletakkan kedua bangau ini," Balasnya sambil mencoba untuk memungut kedua origami yang tercecer dilantai.

Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "Nanti saja, aku sudah lapar,"

Bilang saja aku jahat karena mencegah Baekhyun memenuhi keinginan adiknya. Aku tidak mau jika seribu bangau itu selesai. Karena Eunchan tidak akan pulang.

Dan aku tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun hancur.

"Ayo," Aku segera membawa Baekhyun keluar kamar meninggalkan kedua bangau yang tak diacuhkan dilantai. Dan kuharap mereka tidak pernah bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali memasak di rumah ini. Lihat saja keadaan rumah yang sudah tidak diurus lagi ini.

Aku tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun saat kami sudah berada di lantai bawah. "Ayo kita ke tempatku,"

"Tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti saat Eunchan pulang tidak ada orang dirumah,"

Sekali lagi, rasa sakit itu datang. "Tenang saja, Eunchan itu anak pintar, jika tidak ada orang di rumah dia pasti menginap di rumah temannya,"

Ya, aku memang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun sangat buruk dalam berbohong, maka aku ahli dalam berbohong.

Aku akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar dan kemudian masuk ke mobil. Rasanya Baekhyun masih ragu untuk pergi, ia masih saja melihat kebelakang dengan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Eunchan akan baik-baik saja," Ucapku menenangkan Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kami sudah turun dari bukit dan kemudian terus melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempatku. Aku tau jika sebenarnya salah membawa Baekhyun keluar seperti ini. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada meninggalkannya sendiri di imajinasi fana yang akan semakin membuatnya hancur.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan apartemenku, ku gandeng tangan dingin Baekhyun untuk naik ke tangga, karena tempatku berada di atas.

Selama kami naik, aku tau jika banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan.

"Dasar, masih saja dia memperhatikan bocah gila itu,"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya mau menanggung beban seperti itu,"

"Biarkan saja dia! Orang yang mau merawat orang gila pasti lebih gila lagi,"

Aahk! Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah mereka. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak mendengar semua ucapan busuk itu.

Baekhyun itu tidak gila, dia hanya sedikit depresi. Dia hanya kehilangan sinarnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di dalam apartemenku yang sederhana. Kusuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk lebih dulu sedang aku mengambil makanan dulu. Untung aku sempat membuat sup pagi tadi.

Aku kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan sepiring sup di depan Baekhyun. "Ayo kita makan,"

Dan kami pun makan tanpa ada yang bicara. Baekhyun sepertinya sangat lapar hingga mulutnya belepotan begitu.

"Makannya pelan pelan," Aku membersihkan bibir Baekhyun yang berantakan dengan jariku. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan sekarang.

"Habis makananmu enak sekali, sudah lama aku tidak memakannya," Balasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat lebar.

Betapa menyenangkannya melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang kutemui saat di rumah sakit dan hanya bisa melihat ke luar jendela tanpa adanya sorot kehidupan dari matanya.

Ya, Baekhyun yang kutemui di sana sangat berbeda. Tidak menginginkan orang lain di dekatnya, selalu saja berteriak ketakutan. Dan bahkan tidak ingin mengingat apa pun. Sampai sampai dia melupakanku. Jangan tanya betapa sakitnya itu.

Tidak ingin didekati oleh orang-orang, ketakutan yang berlebihan, tidak pernah menerima apa yang sudah terjadi, dan imajinasi yang selalu membuatnya menjadi suram.

Mentalnya memang terluka, tapi itu bukan berarti Baekhyun gila. Namun jika itu memang kebenarannya, maka yang akan aku lakukan hanya terus berada di sisisnya.

Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Aku berjanji.

Karena sekarang aku, Park Chanyeol, adalah cahaya bagi Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

A/N

END or NEXT?

Haaah... Aneh rasanya pas pertama kali bikin ChanBaek yang sad gini...

Tapi karena udah ada ide, sayang kalau dibuang gitu aja... Ini udah aku publish juga di wattpad yaaa... Kalau ada yang mau mampir ke work aku yang ada di sana silakan~~

Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN! HBD MOMMY CHANBAEK APPA AERI! MAKIN TUA MAKIN IMUT YAAA! MOGA MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA CEYE YAAA!

Oke, bagi kalian yang udah mau baca Gomawo~~

See you~

Salam CBHS


	2. For You

_**Chanyeol POV**_

"O iya Yeol, kudengar kau mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri kan? Kapan kau berangkat?"

Aku menghentikan suapan sup ku kemudian meletakkan sendok dan menatap Baekhyun._ 'Aku sudah berangkat Baek. Aku sudah berangkat dan meninggalkanmu saat itu. Maaf..'_

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku menolaknya," Untuk kali ini aku tidak berbohong karena aku memang menolaknya. Hanya saja aku sudah pergi kuliah disana selama dua tahun. Dua tahun aku meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sendirian di rumah sakit. Padahal saat itu seharusnya aku selalu berada di sisinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu menginginkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun padaku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu, tidak apakan?"

Baekhyun juga balas tersenyum. Benar - benar manis.

"Tentu saja tidak apa apa. Tapi aku sedih karena aku menjadi penghalang mimpimu,"

_'Tidak. Kau salah Baek, kaulah mimpiku selama ini,' _Aku hanya membalas dengan mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun. Betapa rindunya aku melakukan hal itu.

Kami terus melanjutkan dan setelah selesai akhirnya menonton tv bersama. Dan pandanganku tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan layar tv yang menyala.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil diam memperhatikan. Ingin sekali aku mendengar ocehan berisik Baekhyun sekarang. Walau berisik tapi aku sangat ingin mendengarnya sekarang, karena itu lebih baik dari pada harus melihatnya yang seperti ini.

Tidak lama setelah kesunyian yang kami ciptakan, Baekhyun berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku haus," Jawabnya singkat kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku merasa khawatir saat melihat punggung itu perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Karena takutnya saat aku berpikiran yang bukan bukan, itu malah menjadi kenyataan.

PRANG!

Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlari menuju dapur. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Baekhyun, firasat buruk selalu benar. Aku langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Bisa kulihat jika ada pecahan gelas di sampingnya.

Segera kuhampiri tubuh mungil itu. "Hei, kau tidak apa apa?" Kucoba menenangkannya dengan sebuah pelukan, dan aku dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya bergetar sangat hebat.

"Ch-Chanyeol, a-apinya..."

_'Api?'_

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada kompor yang berada tidak jauh di depanku. Oh, sungguh bodohnya aku.

Segera aku ambil lap yang hampir saja terbakar sepenuhnya karena api kompor. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena lupa mematikan kompor saat menghangatkan sup tadi.

Setelah apinya benar-benar padam kembali kuhampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di tempatnya dengan ketakutan yang sangat jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sudah, sekarang apinya sudah padam," Ucapku lembut sambil memeluknya. Benar-benar payah, kelalaian ku bahkan membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"A-apinnya s-sudah padam?"

Kuhapus air mata yang sudah beranak sungai di pipi Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan singkat ku kecup bibir manis itu sekilas. "Ya, sekarang kau bisa tenang,"

Dan setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lemas. Dia langsung menjatuhkan semua beban tubuhnya padaku.

"A-aku takut..." Suara itu terdengar serak dan bergetar. Sangat sakit rasanya mendengar suara itu keluar.

"Tidak apa apa, sekarang semua baik baik saja," Aku makin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar.

"Apinya membesar sama seperti saat itu," Ucapnya lirih. Aku tau apa yang dia maksud.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang," Aku membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju kamarku. Tatapan matanya kosong, kurasa ia teringat pada kejadian saat itu.

Kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan Eunchan. Adik yang paling ia sayangi. Kejadian yang akan berbeda jika Baekhyun yang mengingatnya.

Aku merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, jangan terlalu memikirkannya ya," Kutatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak ketakutan. Melihatnya yang seperti ini seolah kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu.

"Chanyeol, aku mau pulang.." Suaranya masih saja bergetar. Kuusap pipi Baekhyun agar ia lebih tenang. Siapa juga yang mau melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu, malam ini kau tidur saja ditempatku ya,"

"Lalu Eunchan bagaimana?"

Jujur, aku sangat ingin memeluk Baekhyun sekarang.

Aku tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "Aku kan sudah bilang, Eunchan itu anak pintar, dia pasti sedang menginap dirumah temannya sekarang,"

"Tapi..."

"Ayo kita tidur," Setelahnya aku segera beranjak ke atas kasur dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun memikirkan Eunchan lagi, jadi kupeluk tubuh rapuh itu dan berharap ia bisa lebih tenang.

Lihat aku, orang yang dulu tidak berani menyentuh Baekhyun malah sekarang dengan santainya memeluk Baekhyun. Bahkan aku tadi sempat mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Jangan pikir aku memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi aku serius ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Ku akui jika aku sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun, malah aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Aku tau jika Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kata-kataku. Karena Baekhyun sangat menyayangi adiknya. Betapa beruntungnya menjadi Eunchan. Andai Baekhyun bisa berbagi sedikit rasa sayangnya padaku.

"Yeol,"

Aku menoleh saat Baekhyun memanggil namaku. Ah, betapa manisnya pemuda ini sekarang. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa selama aku di rumah sakit Eunchan tidak pernah menjenguk ku?"

Itu hanya pertanyaan mudah dengan jawaban yang mudah pula. Hanya mengatakannya saja yang susah.

_'Karena dia memang sudah tidak bisa datang, Baek,'_

"Yeol?" Aku tersentak saat jemari dingin Baekhyun menyentuh pipiku. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

"Ya, dia memang tidak mengunjungimu, tapi aku yakin jika dia selalu mendoakan mu," Jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman agar Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang.

"Hm, sudah pasti, dia sangat menyayangi oppanya,"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun sudah terlelap sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Pembohong sepertiku sepertinya tidak pantas mendapat pelukan seperti ini.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku segera menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian menjawabnya.

"Hanya keluar sebentar,"

"Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak mau sendirian disini," Wajah manis itu perlahan menunduk.

Aku segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah. "Aku hanya sebentar, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri,"

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian kembali menatapku. "Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Hm, aku akan cepat pulang,"

Dan aku segera pergi dari sana setelah memberi Baekhyun sebuah kecupan di pipi. Sepertinya aku punya kebiasaan baru sekarang. Kebiasaan yang sangat manis.

Aku berjalan kebawah dan kemudian pergi dengan mobilku. Dan saat dijalan aku mampir sebentar di sebuah toko bunga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju makam yang sudah lama tidak aku kunjungi. Andai saja aku bisa mengunjunginya bersama Baekhyun.

"Wah, Chanyeol, lama kau tidak kemari,"

Aku menoleh saat seseorang menghampiriku. "Ah, paman, lama tidak bertemu,"

Paman penjaga makam itu tersenyum melihatku. "Sudah dua tahun kau tidak datang,"

"Ya, aku mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri,"

"Wah, hebat sekali ya,"

"Hah, bukan apa-apa," Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kemudian kembali aku alihkan perhatianku pada makam didepanku. Eh? Aku bingung saat mendapati sebuket bunga mawar putih yang berada disana.

"Bunga itu ya?" Paman kemudian juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buket bunga tersebut.

"Apa ada orang yang mengunjungi makam ini juga?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu. Aku yakin jika tidak ada orang lain yang mengunjungi makam Eunchan selain aku.

"Ya, ada seorang pemuda datang," Aku berharap jika ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. "dia sepertinya keluarga gadis ini. Sebenarnya berkunjung sekitar seminggu yang lalu,"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya sakit sekali, kalian tahu? Aku segera meletakkan buket bunga yang kubawa di samping buket mawar putih itu. Setelahnya aku segera pamit dan pergi.

_'Aku berharap jika itu bukan kau,'_

Sekarang aku kembali melajukan mobilku. Tidak, aku belum mau pulang, aku mau ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya kesana lah tujuan awalku.

Jarak makam dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku bisa sampai disana dengan sebentar.

Aku segera masuk dan segera menghampiri resepsionis. "Chanyeol? Apa kabar?"

Seorang suster menyambutku dengan senyumnya. Aku juga membalas senyumnya dan juga sapaannya. "Hai noona, aku baik-baik saja," Ya, dia adalah Han Minsoo, suster yang selama ini merawat Baekhyun dirumah sakit. Jadi wajar jika aku memanggilnya noona.

"Wah, kau tidak berubah ya. O iya, ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memba-"

"Tidak perlu," Aku menatap Minsoo noona keheranan.

"Maksud noona apa?"

Minsoo noona malah terkekeh melihat reaksiku. "Kau tenang saja, tentang biaya Baekhyun selama disini sudah aku bayar kok,"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Sepertinya Minsoo noona tidak pernah absen menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Tapi noona, aku merasa tidak enak,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri," Balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian dia memanggil temannya untuk menggantikannya di meja resepsionis.

"Ayo, kita bicara di sana," Dan kemudian kami duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin noona katakan?"

"Ini tentang Baekhyun," Raut wajah Minsoo noona berubah seketika.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau tau sendiri selama Baekhyun dirawat disini dia benar benar seperti orang yang sudah tidak punya kehidupan lagi,"

Ya, tentu saja aku tau itu.

"Tapi sejak kau pergi keluar negeri, dia makin menjadi," Ucap Minsoo noona dengan suara yang perlahan memelan. "dia makin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bahkan beberapa dokter disini menyarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya,"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Ternyata pilihaku untuk meninggalkannya saat itu memang salah.

"Bahkan, dia makin berhalusinasi tentang adiknya yang masih hidup. Setiap kali aku mengahmpirinya, dia akan selalu bertanya 'apa Eunchan mengunjungiku?', dan aku hanya bisa menjawab bahwa adiknya sedang tidak bisa datang,"

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi adiknya, jadi wajar saja dia bertanya seperti itu. "Apa Baekhyun hanya menanyakan Eunchan?" Bukannya aku berharap, tapi memang sejak sadar dari koma, yang Baekhyun ingat hanya Eunchan saja.

"Hm, sejak kau pergi keluar negeri sih iya," Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin Baekhyun akan mengingatku.

"Tapi beberapa minggu sebelum ia diperbolehkan pulang, Baekhyun bertanya tentangmu,"

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa benar jika Baekhyun mengingatku? Bahkan saat terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya dia takut padaku. "B-bagaimana..."

"Saat itu aku mengantarkan sarapan pada Baekhyun, dan kemudian dia bertanya sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela. 'Kenapa Chanyeol tidak datang?', jujur saja aku sangat terkejut mendapati pertanyaan itu,"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan perkataan Minsoo noona. "L-lalu apa yang noona jawab?"

"Aku bilang padanya jika kau mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri dan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kesana. Makanya kau tidak bisa untuk datang,"

"Jadi noona tidak bilang bahwa aku sudah pergi?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan oleh Minsoo noona. Pantas saja Baekhyun bertanya padaku kapan aku akan pergi.

"Aku takut jika dia tau kau sudah pergi, maka keadaannya kembali memburuk,"

Ya, aku tau itu. Mana mungkin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika tau semua orang yang ada di sisisnya meninggalkannya.

"Ah iya noona, apa kau yang mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang saat itu?"

"Sayangnya tidak, kerjaanku sangat banyak saat itu. Lagipula Baekhyun melarangku, padahal aku mau meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebentar untuk mengantarnya,"

Sekarang muncul pertanyaan baru dipikiranku. Apa Baekhyun memang langsung pulang ke rumahnya? Apa dia sempat singgah ke suatu tempat.

Hah, aku jadi pusing sendiri jika memikirkannya. Akhirnya aku pamit pada Minsoo noona dan kemudian kembali berkendara pulang. Tapi sebelumnya aku sempat mampir ke supermarket. Aku rasa aku harus membelikan Baekhyun eskrim karena pergi terlalu lama.

.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

Tidak ada sahutan saat aku memasuki apartemenku. Aneh, aku pikir Baekhyun akan langsung marah padaku saat aku baru membuka pintu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke kamar, dan lihat, aku menemukannya sedang berdiri di beranda sambil menatap jauh kedepan.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tadi tidak mendengar panggilanku dari luar. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Anginnya kencang lho,"

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapatiku yang sudah ada di sampingnya."Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan jengkelnya. "Lalu kau bilang kau hanya pergi sebentar. Apa kau tidak punya jam tuan Park?"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak diceramahi seperti ini oleh Baekhyun. Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya pergi kurang lebih dua jam. Tapi aku tau jika itu sangat lama bagi Baekhyun karena ia yang sendirian.

"Hei ayolah, tadi aku sudah memanggilmu saat masuk, tapi kau tidak menyahut,"

"Alu hanya tidak mendengarnya,"

Satu jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Aku kembali terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Maaf ya, aku pergi agak lama, jadi aku membelikanmu eskrim sebagai permintaan maaf," Ucapku sambil menyodorkan eskrim stroberi pada Baekhyun.

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi saat Baekhyun tidak mengambil eskrim dariku. Hei, Baekhyun masih suka stroberi kan?

"Kau tidak mau?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. "Kau ingat? Dulu kita bertiga sangat suka memakan eskrim di beranda kamar ku,"

Seketika aku menunduk. Aku tau siapa saja yang ia maksud bertiga. Dan aku masih ingat betapa menyenangkannya saat saat seperti itu. Sayang tidak bisa terulang kembali.

"Tapi sekarang Eunchan tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Dia pasti tidak mau lagi mengulang semua kenangan lama,"

Suara itu sedikit bergetar. Aku segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di kepala. _'Eunchan memang tidak bisa datang lagi, Baek,'_

"Aku ingin bertemu Eunchan,"

Hanya empat kata, dan itu mampu membuatku meneteskan air mata.

_'Maaf Baek, tapi untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa memenuhinya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Baekhyun,'_

_._

...

* * *

Okayyyyyyy! Karena ada yang minta lanjut dan aku juga gak tega gantungin ini cerita, aku bikin chapter 2!

Moga kalian suka yaaaaa

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian!

Gomawo~


	3. The Only Reason

_**Chanyeol POV**_

"Hai Baek," Aku menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam tidak membalas, dia hanya menatap lurus ke luar.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Aku sangat merindukan Baekhyunku yang dulu. Tapi jika kupikirkan lagi, apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bisa kembali seperti dulu, jika satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikannya sudah pergi.

Ah, rasanya aku ingin membawa Baekhyun keluar dari tempatku dan membawanya pada Eunchan. Tentu saja aku ingin membawanya, karena hari ini tepat lima tahun kematian Eunchan.

Ya, sudah lima tahun kejadian merah itu berlalu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, di sebuah bukit kecil, dan di sebuah rumah yang bermodel klasik. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi begitu saja.

Haruskah aku menceritakannya dari awal? Aku beri tau jika ini bukan cerita menyenangkan.

Lima tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Baekhyun sangat menyukai alam, jadi wajar saja jika membuat rumah di bukit itu. Tapi sayang kedua orang tuanya harus mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Eunchan yang memang masih kecil. Jadi wajar saja jika Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Eunchan, karena hanya Eunchan yang tinggal untuk menemaninya. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan kalimatku barusan, karena aku juga selalu ada untuk Baekhyun.

Dan mari kita bahas kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah aku harapkan untuk terjadi lagi. Atau, kejadian uang aku harap untuk tidak pernah terjadi.

Rumah besar itu seketika terselimuti api yang besar. Ya, kebakaran yang sangat hebat. Semua terjadi karena Baekhyun yang saat itu lupa mematikan api unggun di belakang rumahnya. Dan siapa sangka jika hal sepele seperti itu bisa menjadi bencana sebesar ini.

Eunchan yang saat itu sedang berada di kamarnya tidak menyadari adanya api yang mulai menyebar. Barulah saat asap sudah memasuki kamarnya, dia berlari panik ke bawah dan mencari Baekhyun.

Disinilah aku merasa bersalah. Kenapa? Karena saat hal itu terjadi aku malah membawa Baekhyun untuk bermain di hutan. Dan saat kami kembali, rumah itu benar-benar sudah hangus.

Aku juga bodoh saat itu, aku malah tidak bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dan mencari Eunchan. Seharusnya akulah yang harus masuk ke dalam menyelamatkan Eunchan. Dia terus saja memaksa untuk masuk, tapi untung saja pemadam kebakaran datang lebih cepat. Dan segera mencari Eunchan di dalam.

Tidak, Eunchan masih hidup saat petugas membawanya keluar, bahkan Baekhyun masih sempat untuk memeluknya saat itu.

Sepertinya Tuhan membiarkan Eunchan untuk bicara pada kakaknya saat itu. Ya, Eunchan mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya pada Baekhyun sesaat sebelum dia meninggal karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap.

_'Oppa tidak boleh menangis saat terjadi sesuatu nanti, dan hiduplah berbahagia bersama orang yang memang selalu ada hanya untukmu...'_

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat suara lembut itu saat mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya. Dan aku masih ingat saat Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukanku.

Hingga hanya berjarak beberapa hari Baekhyun berhasil membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Ya, aku mendapat kabar jika Baekhyun kecelakaan saat ingin mengungjungi makam adiknya.

Dan barulah akhirnya Baekhyun koma. Dia koma selama sekitar tujuh bulan. Dan kalian tau apa yang membuatku sakit walau Baekhyun sudah sadar? Karena yang pertama ia ucapkan adalah...

_'dimana Eunchan?'_

Hah, lagi-lagi suara itu kembali terputar di ingatanku. Tapi lebih sakit lagi saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Dia benar-benar terlihat suram. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikit pun.

Bahkan saat dia melihatku, tatapan itu seolah berkata, 'siapa kau?'. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku bisa tau itu.

Dari sikapnya yang ketakutan saat aku mendekatinya, saat dia yang tersentak kaget saat aku menggenggam tangannya, dan saat dia yang tidak mau bicara denganku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu?

Tapi setidaknya sekarang Baekhyun sudah kembali tersenyum. Walau tidak secerah dulu. Dia sudah kembali tertawa, tapi tidak selepas dulu. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang mengenalku, tapi dia tetap menjadi suram.

Jika Baekhyun di ibaratkan dengan bunga, aku memilih dandelion. Indah namun rapuh.

Dan aku akan menjaga agar keindahan itu tidak menghilang begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, kau mau ke mana dengan pakaian serapi ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Aku, hanya ingin mengunjungi seorang teman," Jawabku sekadarnya. Apa kalian berpikir aku akan berbohong? Ya, mungkin benar jika aku tidak jujur, tapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku ingin ke makam Eunchan, dan selain kuanggap adik, Eunchan juga sudah seperti sahabat bagiku.

"Apa kau akan pergi lama?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak suka ditinggalkan sendirian.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Hanya sebentar. Mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkanmu begitu saja," Jawabku untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. "

"Apa kau akan menemui Eunchan?"

Tiba-tiba aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kenapa kau mengingat Eunchan lagi Baek? Ah, tapi Baekhyun kan memang tidak pernah melupakan Eunchan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanyaku balik.

"Entah, aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul saja di pikiranku, dan langsung saja aku ucapkan,"

Aku mempertahankan senyumku. Apa dia bisa mendapat firasat jika ada sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Eunchan? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Apa kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu saat pulang nanti?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan kemudian menjawab. "Tidak perlu, selama kau kembali tidak masalah bagiku," Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar perkataannya dan diiringi dengan senyum itu, aku tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaanku.

Aku ikut tersenyum. Aku memberinya sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya dan kemudian mengusap kepalanya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya,"

"um, hati-hati di jalan," Ucap Baekhyun dan barulah aku beranjak dari sana.

Kalian tau, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin untuk datang ke makam Eunchan sekarang. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak membawa Baekhyun. Aku yakin jika Eunchan juga berharap agar kakaknya itu datang mengunjunginya sesekali.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau juga membuat malaikat manisku bersedih.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilku yang di sana sudah terdapat sebuket bunga krisan putih. Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya diam di dalam mobil sambil terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang. Dan barulah setelah mendoakan agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja di rumah, aku menjalankan mobilku.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, rasanya langkahku berat sekali, bahkan sebuket bunga pun rasanya seperti sekeranjang baja. Mungkin karena memoriku yang tidak sengaja memutar sebuah kaset lama.

_'Yeah, an old story is not as easy as it is to forget, right?'_

Saat aku sudah berada tepat di depan makam bertuliskan nama yang indah itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum. Kuletakkan bunga krisan putih itu dan kemudian menyatukan kedua tanganku untuk berdoa.

Ya, untuk sekarang, hanya doa yang bisa aku berikan padanya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun untuk mengunjungimu hari ini," Ucapku sambil terus memperhatikan sebuah nama yang kuinginkan tidak ada di sana.

Aku terus mempertahankan senyumku. Tentu saja untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri. Jangan kalian pikir aku ini seorang pria yang kuat dan tidak akan goyah. Asal kalian tau saja, aku bahkan hampir menyerah saat mendapati Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak mengingatku.

Setelah beberapa lama aku hanya diam di sana, aku kembali berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang pemakaman. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang,"

Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu mobilku, seseorang tiba-tiba saja memanggil.

"Yo, Chanyeol,"

Ternyata itu adalah Suho hyung yang datang menghampiriku. "Wah hyung, lama tidak bertemu," Sapaku saat Suho hyung sudah berada di depanku.

"Ya, kau tambah tampan saja," Puji Suho hyung berbasa-basi.

"Ah, tidak kok hyung," Suho hyung adalah seniorku, dia sangat baik dan selalu menolongku saat sedang ada masalah, makanya aku sudah menganggap Suho hyung sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya mengunjungi makam adikku,"

"Kau punya adik?"

Suho hyung tampak kaget mendengar jawabanku. Aku memang tidak pernah bilang jika aku punya adik kandung, tapi Eunchan kan sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri.

"Seseorang yang sudah aku anggap adik," Balasku dan Suho hyung mengangguk sebagai responsnya.

"O iya, bukankah seharusnya kau sedang kuliah di luar negri ya?"

Aku diam sebentar. Haah, kenapa orang selalu bertanya hal seperti itu sih? "Hm, ada hal yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan di sini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea,"

Suho hyung mengangguk mengerti. "Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Jika nama Baekhyun sudah terseret, maka aku tau apa yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan kami berikutnya.

"Aku dengar itu dari teman-temanmu yang lain, katanya kau kembali ke Korea untuk merawat Baekhyun,"

Aku sebenarnya sadar dengan suasana yang sedikit berubah.

"Chanyeol, cobalah pikirkan lagi," Ucap Suho hyung sambil menepuk pundakku. "jangan kau buang kesempatan berharga seperti ini dan lebih memilih untuk merawat dia. Lagipula kau yakin bisa menanganinya sendirian?"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Apa sebegitu sulitnya menjaga Baekhyun sampai sampai orang orang meninggalkannya begitu saja? Aku menatap pada Suho hyung dan melepaskan tangannya dengan sopan. "Jika orang-orang menjauhinya, jika orang orang tidak mempedulikannya, jika orang orang tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya, maka hanya akulah yang bisa hadir untuknya. Dan hanya dia pula yang hadir untukku. Karena memang dialah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku masih ingin tersenyum di dunia ini."

Suho hyung diam sebentar dan kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Hah, bagaimana pun juga aku tetap tidak akan bisa memahami dirimu ya,"

"Ya, begitulah,"

"um, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," Suho hyung kemudian langsung berjalan melewatiku setelah aku membalas perkataannya.

Dan kemudian aku segera masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya meninggalkan pemakaman. Selama di perjalanan aku terus memikirkan perkataanku pada Suho hyung tadi.

"...Kerena memang dialah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku masih ingin tersenyum di dunia ini."

Sial, bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum sekarang.

.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun segera menghampiriku dari kamar. Dan baru saja aku ingin berjalan ke arahnya, dia dengan tiba-tiba langsung memelukku. "Hei, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba malah memelukku hm?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa pun dan terus memelukku dengan erat. Dia bahkan tidak mau menoleh padaku dan malah membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku. "Apa ada masalah? Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu," Pintaku dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia mencoba bilang jika dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sudah pasti tidak begitu.

"Hei, Baekhyun, aku capek nih, setidaknya biarkan aku duduk," Aku masih berada di depan pintu ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun masih belum mau bergerak dan malah makin memelukku erat. Aku menghela napas dan kemudian memberi kecupan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Aku dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami dan kemudian meminta Baekhyun agar menatapku. Dan benar saja, matanya memerah. Sudah dipastikan jika Baekhyun barusan menangis.

"Untuk apa juga aku pergi? Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan tetap bersamamu,"

Aku melihatnya. Mata itu masih menyimpan sejuta kesedihan yang aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk menghapusnya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, percayalah,"

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Aku tau jika dia masih ragu dengan perkataanku.

"Eunchan juga bilang seperti itu, tapi kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku?"

Dan sekali lagi, aku terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Ini tidak mungkin semudah itu kan? "Apa maksudmu? Eunchan tidak meninggalkanmu kok, bagaimana mungkin Eunchan mau meninggalkanmu,"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

_'Karena dia memang sudah tidak bisa, Baek,' _

Aku kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Dia bukannya tidak ingin menemuimu, malah dia ingin sekali menemuimu. Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya," Ucapku selembut mungkin. Setidaknya Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

"Berjanji lah kau tidak akan pergi,"

Aku tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. "Aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

TBC


	4. Cranes

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Rumah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan. Barang-barangnya tidak banyak, di setiap sisi sudah rapi dan bersih, itu membuatku bosan. Hah, kalau saja Eunchan ada di sini, pasti anak itu sudah ribut bicara bermacam hal yang, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di beranda menatap langit pagi yang begitu cerah. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Dan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahku. _Yah, setidaknya masih _ada_ dia di sisiku._

Dan sepertinya angin pagi memang tidak terlalu cocok denganku, maka aku segera kembali masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Pandanganku kemudian teralihkan pada sebuah kertas kosong di atas meja. Aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikan sehelai kertas itu cukup lama, hingga kemudian mulai membiarkan jemariku melipat di setiap sisi. Dan dengan sekejap, seekor bangau dari kertas sudah berada di tanganku. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk mengunci air mata yang hampir saja mencair.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara bass Chanyeol dari belakang. Dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Astaga, dia menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun ya,"

"Hum, baru saja," jawabnya sambil duduk di sampingku. Dan jika mengikuti pandangan mata Chanyeol, dia sedang memperhatikan lipatan kertas di tanganku. Jujur, aku mengerti dengan pandangan matanya yang terlihat sendu itu.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggilku membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "kau tau mengapa harus bangau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bangau kertas di tanganku dan menatapnya, seolah bangau itu memang terbang di langit. "Bangau itu seperti hewan suci yang dapat hidup bertahun-tahun, mereka menjadi simbol kesejahteraan dan panjang umur. Seolah semua keberuntungan ada di setiap helai bulunya. Dan asal kau tau saja, bangau juga menjadi lambang cinta sejati, karena bangau itu sangat setia," jelasku pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bangau ini untukku ya," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sambil mengambil bangau yang tadi aku buat.

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menatapku dalam dan barulah kemudian menjawab. "Tentu saja aku juga ingin keberuntungan Baek, dan aku juga menginginkan cinta sejati selamanya," ucapnya dengan senyum yang begitu tulus. "dan itu bersamamu, Baekhyun,"

Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja menjalar di hatiku mendengar kalimat pendek itu. Mungkin itu hanya rangkaian kata-kata klise nan klasik, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku nyaman.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Apakah kau baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu? "

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Lihatlah dirimu Tuan Park, bagaimana mungkin kau dengan santainya mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan keadaan masih setengah terbangun ini? Setidaknya buatlah lebih romantis," ejekku yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan mengusap kepalaku.

"Ya ya, akan aku buat romantis nanti, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu," ucapnya kemudian segera beranjak. Namun ia masih saja mencuri satu kecupan di bibirku.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh karenanya, karena aku tidak bisa bilang jika aku tidak menyukainya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tapi senyum tipisku tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku juga tidak tau alasannya. Namun aku bisa merasakan sesak di dadaku, dan mataku entah kenapa menjadi memanas.

Ah, sekarang aku tau alasannya. Melihat senyum cerah Chanyeol tadi membuatku teringat dengan senyum lebar Eunchan.

"Eunchan..." saat aku membuka sedikit mulutku, aku bisa merasakan rasa asin di ujung bibirku.

Air mata. Dan setetes air mata ini terasa seperti anak panah yang tertancap tepat di dalam dadaku.

Saat aku makin mengingat senyum itu, aku merasakan jika makin banyak anak panah yang tertancap di tubuhku. Pundakku bergetar, dan bibirku membeku. Aku segera mengangkat kakiku dan memeluknya erat-erat menyembunyikan wajahku yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Tidak ada isak tangis yang terdengar, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar begitu saja. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasakan rasa perih ini? Kenapa aku terlihat begitu hancur seperti ini?

Dan aneh saat aku mencoba memasang senyum Eunchan dalam pikiranku, kepalaku terasa begitu sakit. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, bahkan terasa sampai ke tulang-tulangku yang begitu dingin.

"Mh..." aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga aku bisa merasakan darah di sana. Namun itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di kepala dan rasa sesak di dadaku.

Semuanya terlihat begitu gelap. Telingaku seolah benci padaku dan terus saja menangkap suara yang begitu membuat kepalaku makin tersiksa saja. Dadaku makin terasa sesak, bahkan seolah ada seseorang yang terus saja memukuliku.

"... Eunchan.."

Hebat sekali. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Air mata itu seolah-olah telah mengecat seluruh wajahku, aku sekarang tidak bisa membuat raut wajah lain selain wajah menyedihkan ini.

Mataku sepertinya sudah bengkak, dan sudah seharusnya aku berhenti menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Rasa sakit ini sepertinya tidak bisa hilang. Aku ingin berteriak. Berteriak membuang rasa perih yang sangat aku benci ini.

"... hh, Ch–" Seolah tidak ada pintu keluar, bahkan aku tidak bisa untuk membiarkan suaraku yang sama menyedihkannya itu untuk keluar.

_Siapa pun tolong! Aku benci hal ini! Sangat benci!_ Bukankah Dewa terlalu jahat membiarkan orang lemah sepertiku merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa ini? _Aku ingin pergi sekarang!_

Apakah Dewa juga membenciku sehingga ia tidak mau mendengarkanku? Apakah Dewa juga membenciku? _Kalau begitu pertemukan saja aku dengan Adikku!_

_'Baek?_

Tolong pertemukan aku dengan Eunchan jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin menemuiku lagi!

_"Baek!?_

Tidak ada yang mau kan? Semua orang membenciku. _Membenciku_

"Baekhyun!"

Bagikan terbangun dari mimpi buruk, tubuhku berhenti gemetaran mendengar suara itu memasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku, dan kini Chanyeol sudah berada di depanku dengan raut wajah yang begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan aku bisa melihat jika ada air mata yang sudah beranak sungai di pipi Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol menangis?

Apakah itu karena aku?

Chanyeol menangisi aku, kan?

"... Chanyeol?" suaraku masih terdengar gemetar, namun pikiranku sudah mulai tenang.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol segera membawaku dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat, semua perlakuan hangat dan suaranya lembutnya begitu menenangkanku.

Aku bohong jika bilang bahwa aku tidak bersyukur.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil terus mengelus punggungku. "apakah ada yang membuatmu takut?"

"Ya, aku sangat takut... ." suaraku mendadak serak. "... aku takut menjadi sendirian di sini."

Aku dapat merasakan jika pelukan Chanyeol melemah, dan kemudian ia membawaku untuk menatapnya. Ia dengan perlahan menghapus air mata yang masih beranak sungai di pipiku. Aku yakin jika wajah tampan Chanyeol tadi juga menangis, namun sekarang air mata itu sudah mengering. Digantikan oleh senyum lebarnya yang hangat. Dan hanya tertuju padaku

"Jangan takut, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Kau masih memiliki aku. Dan percayalah jika aku, Park Chanyeol, akan selalu ada untukmu," hanya dengan lontaran kata itu, entah kenapa, aku bisa merasa lebih tenang. Seolah dia baru saja membawaku ke lautan yang sunyi, namun begitu indah.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali memeluk tubuhku. Begitu nyaman, aku akui itu. Aku balik membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar detak jantungnya, aku sudah begitu bahagia.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

Sunyi menemani untuk beberapa saat. "Apakah orang-orang membenciku?"

Satu pertanyaan, dan Chanyeol hanya perlu waktu setengah detik untuk menjawab. "Tidak, tidak ada orang yang membencimu, satu orang sekali pun. Jika ada yang membencimu, itu artinya dia membenci seorang malaikat yang begitu sempurna. Dan orang seperti itulah yang seharusnya dibenci. Jadi tidak ada yang membencimu." Jawabnya yakin.

Aku tersenyum kosong. "Bahkan Eunchan?"

"Kau bercanda? Gadis itu malah akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika sampai dia membencimu,"

Entah kenapa, semua perasaanku campur aduk mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa bilang jika aku sangat senang, karena entah kenapa, aku juga merasakan sakit. Namun biarkan aku bersyukur sekali lagi.

"Chan, aku ingin pulang," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Sepertinya dia masih menginginkan aku tinggal bersamanya. Tapi aku juga merindukan rumah kayuku.

"Ayolah, kau ingat bagaimana kondisi rumahku saat terakhir kali kita meninggalkannya, kan? Aku ingin bersih-bersih dahulu. Dan mungkin saja Eunchan ingin pulang hari ini. Dia sangat tidak menyukai hal yang kotor, kau ingat kan," ucapku meyakinkan Chanyeol. Walau aku sedikit bingung saat wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu sedih setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirku.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah, tapi kini giliranku yang menginap di tempatmu,"

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Boleh, dan sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Chan, aku tidak mau mengajakmu jika kau masih bau seperti ini," ejekku sambil mendorong Chanyeol pelan agar menjauh dariku.

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil berdiri. "Padahal tadi memelukku erat sekali sampai bajuku basah," ucapnya dengan nada yang menggemaskan sambil cemberut.

Aku hanya terkekeh gemas. "Sudah sudah, sana mandi, aku mau beres-beres dulu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, sesuai perintahmu, Tuan Putri," ucapnya dan kemudian segera berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. Masih menatap pada arah perginya Chanyeol tadi. Perasaanku mendadak terasa nyaman, dan pandanganku menjadi teduh. "Chanyeollie, gomawo,"

.

Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sebenarnya, debu-debu ini seolah sudah melekat di setiap sudut. Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku akan membiarkan tempat tinggalku sendiri kotor seperti ini. Kenyamanan adalah yang terpenting.

Aku sedikit menghela napas saat melihat tumpukan sampah di kamarku. "Kalau tau ternyata sekotor ini, aku pasti sudah bersih-bersih dari dulu." desahku dan kemudian kembali turun tangan untuk membersihkan kamarku.

"Baekhyun,"

Aku menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilku dari depan pintu. "Ya?"

"Ayo kita makan dulu, aku sudah memasak," ajak Chanyeol.

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan segera menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Aku berdecak kagum menatap deretan masakan Chanyeol yang tersusun rapi di meja makan. "Wah, kau memang hebat, bahkan kau masih bisa membuat masakan seenak ini dalam waktu singkat," ucapku sambil menyuap sesendok sup daging ke dalam mulutku.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. "Duduklah, makan sambil berdiri itu tidak baik," perintahnya yang langsung aku turuti.

Selama makan, tidak ada yang bisa kami ceritakan, sehingga acara makan kami berakhir dengan tenang.

"Biar aku saja yang cuci piring," tawar Chanyeol sambil mengambil semua piring yang sudah tersusun rapi di kedua tanganku.

"Tidak, kau sudah memasak, biar aku saja," tolakku sambil mencoba mengambil piring-piring itu kembali. Namun sayang Chanyeol jauh lebih gesit dariku.

"Jika urusan dapur, aku yang memegang kendali, termasuk mencuci piring." senyum lebar Chanyeol hanya membuatku menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali membersihkan ruangan," dan Chanyeol mengacak rambutku gemas sebentar dan kembali pada tumpukan piring di tangannya.

Cukup lama aku dan Chanyeol membersihkan rumah kayu ini agar kembali bersih. Dan kini kami hanya duduk santai di beranda kamarku. Kami berdua sama-sama diam, hingga tidak sengaja mataku menangkap air mata yang jatuh begitu saja di wajah tersenyum Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk menghapus air mata Chanyeol, dan hal itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "kenapa menangis?"

Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang basah. Dan ia sendiri kaget merasakan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Chanyeol yang awalnya kelihatan begitu bingung kemudian hanya tertawa renyah dan menghapus air matanya. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa begitu bersyukur bisa bersama denganmu hingga saat ini," ucapnya sambil menatap lurus pada langit. "sampai-sampai aku menangis karenanya."

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begitu, sih? Bagaimana mungkin hal sepele seperti itu bisa membuatmu sampai meneteskan air mata tanpa kau sadari," ejekku yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum tipis oleh Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau juga bersyukur bisa bersamaku?" pertanyaan yang bodoh menurutku. Karena sudah pasti Chanyeol tau apa jawabanku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Chanyeol. "Aku bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur," dan kemudian aku bisa merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah senyum sehangat matahari. "Gomawo," ucapnya begitu lembut.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku akan selamanya terperangkap dalam kesendirian," aku segera menundukkan wajah agar bisa menahan air mataku yang sepertinya sudah mulai sampai di ujung mataku. Dan Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahku dan mengusap pipiku. Begitu hangat. Begitu nyaman. Dan aku menyukainya. Apalagi saat senyum dengan tatapan tulus itu diperuntukkan padaku. "Jangan bicara seolah kita hanya akan bertemu di waktu ini saja,"

"Tapi..." aku ragu untuk bicara. "kau sendiri bilang jika aku adalah seorang malaikat, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

Aku mencoba tenang. "Kalau begitu pasti Tuhan akan menjemputku kembali," ucapku membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. "jika Tuhan sudah menjemputku, bukankah aku akan sendirian nanti? Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengelus lembut tanganku. "Saat kau akan pergi, aku juga ikut. Karena sekali pun kau adalah seorang malaikat, tapi aku adalah malaikat penjagamu," Chanyeol menatap lurus padaku. "dan itu artinya kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan,"

"Bahkan Eunchan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Dan aku bisa menangkap raut wajah Chanyeol yang kembali terlihat sedih. Namun ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Dan ia bicara dengan pasti. "Tentu saja. Aku dan Eunchan akan selalu ada untukmu, bahkan sekali pun kau merasa jauh, aku selalu berada di sisimu. Aku berjanji," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. "dan bisakah kau juga berjanji padaku?" aku mengangguk. "kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk terus menjaga janjiku,"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Kau mempercayakan orang yang tepat,"

Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dan senyum itu, aku sudah merasakan hangat menjalar di hatiku. Chanyeol memang orang yang paling aku butuhkan saat ini. Seseorang yang bisa memberikanku cahaya, dan menggandengku di setiap langkahku. Seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku.

_Chanyeol, terimakasih karena terus berada disisiku. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu, dan maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu sedih tiap kali ku menyebut nama Eunchan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Gomawo, mianhae._

* * *

TBC


End file.
